


Just A Day

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Grinch!Niska, Post-Season/Series 02, Tolstoy Quotes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Niska accepts a Christmas invitation.





	

Niska received Laura Hawkins’s phone call in the first week of December, early in the morning. The call was an invitation to stay at the Hawkinses’ for Christmas. Laura mentioned that Mia and Leo would be there, as if she knew Niska would be reluctant, and the decision was made. Niska mentally made travel arrangements for the 25th, wanting to avoid being with an enthusiastic family in the lead up to Christmas. Being there on the day would be special enough.

Astrid draped her arm over Niska’s waist and shuffled closer. “What was that about?” she mumbled, accent strengthened with sleepiness.

Niska rolled over to face her. “The Hawkinses invited me for Christmas. I said I’d go; Leo and Mia will be there.”

“That’s nice. Is good to spend Christmas time with family.” Astrid, not yet having opened her eyes, stroked Niska’s hip.

“Hmm.” Niska closed her eyes, relaxed under Astrid’s touch. A second later, she opened them again. “Would you come with me?”

That caused Astrid to open her eyes too, and she met Niska’s gaze. “Would that be okay? I’ve only met Laura twice, and not in good circumstances.”

Niska smiled. “If she’s inviting me, she’ll expect you too.”

“Okay.” Astrid returned the close-lipped smile. “I’ll come with you.”

* * *

Astrid vetoed Niska’s plan to arrive on the 25th and made her book their tickets to England for the 24th. Astrid reasoned it would be more considerate to get settled at the Hawkinses’ house _before_ Christmas Day, so that the Hawkinses could focus on the celebration and not on their guests’ sleeping arrangements. Niska obliged; she could always take a walk outside if the festivities got too much.

Astrid finished work on the 22nd, allowing them to spend the next day together. Shivering, she didn’t want to go outside, so Niska wrapped her in blankets on the couch and got her a cup of tea.

While Niska was setting up the TV, Astrid asked, “Aren’t you cold?”

“No,” Niska smirked.

“It’s freezing. I’m surprised it’s not snowing.” Astrid sipped her tea.

“I bet you €5 there won’t be any snow in Berlin until the 30th.” Niska switched on the telly with the remote. “Climate change,” she added in explanation, joining Astrid on the sofa.

“I’m not betting anything against you,” Astrid chuckled. “Not after last time.”

“You’re suggesting that, being a synth, I have an unfair advantage because of my programming.” Niska pulled the blanket over herself for comfort and proximity rather than warmth.

“Yes.” Astrid poked Niska’s arm.

“You’re correct.”

Astrid shook her head. “Let’s just watch the movie.”

* * *

It was dark when they arrived at the Hawkinses’ in the evening. They dumped their overnight bags on the front step, having planned to stay for two nights – they’d fly back on the evening of the 26th – and Niska rang the doorbell. They heard a faint “That’ll be Niska!” before the door swung open. Laura was there, wearing a Santa hat.

“Hi Niska.” Laura’s voice was warm and she stepped forwards to embrace Niska, the two of them having last parted on good terms. “Astrid,” she said, spotting Niska’s plus one. “Welcome, both of you. Come in.” She stepped aside and let them enter the house.

Niska and Astrid took off their shoes and placed them by the entrance before following Laura further inside the house.

“We’re a full house tonight, so we’ll set you up on the foldout sofa. You might feel a bit squished, but it’s comfortable,” said Laura. “You will get woken up early tomorrow, I’m afraid. Sophie and her dad get excited about opening presents.”

Niska nudged Astrid, knowing she wasn’t a morning person. Astrid grimaced – she liked Christmas and she liked people, just not until at least midday.

Laura stopped when they reached the lounge, which was full of people. Sophie ran up and hugged Niska.

“I missed you!” she claimed.

Niska smiled down at the girl. “Hello to you too.”

Sophie then noticed Astrid, who was watching them with amusement, and asked who she was.

“Sophie, this is Astrid.”

“Hello Sophie. Nice to meet you.” Astrid smiled.

Sophie gazed up at Niska. “Is she your girlfriend?”

Niska blinked. “Yes.”

“Cool!” With that, Sophie ran off to her mum.

Niska turned to Astrid. “Are you okay?” she asked before they talked to anyone else.

“I’m fine, Niska. Are you?”

“Yes.”

Leo and Mia greeted Niska with warm hugs. She introduced them to Astrid, and the four of them sat down on the sofa. Laura offered Astrid a drink, then introduced her to the remaining members of the Hawkins family: Joe, Mattie, and Toby. They seemed nice, although Mattie had her laptop out, causing Laura to shake her head in exasperation.

Niska pointed out to Astrid that Mattie was responsible for the code that had saved Mia and made every synth worldwide conscious.

Astrid frowned. “How old is she?”

“19.”

“Wow, very impressive. She’s cute.”

Niska’s head whipped around.

Astrid burst out laughing. “You’re an easy tease, you know that?”        

“We know it,” Leo said from his seat next to her.

Niska glared at them both.

* * *

A couple of hours later, everyone had gone to bed. Niska and Astrid lay pressed together on the sofa bed, not having enough space to spread out.

“Well,” said Astrid, covering their shoulders with the duvet, “they seem nice. It’s like you have two happy families. You’re lucky.”

“‘All happy families are alike; each unhappy family is unhappy in its own way,’” Niska quoted. “It’s bullshit,” she said. “The Hawkinses and the Elsters may be happy at the moment, but they’re nothing alike.”

“Who said that quote?” Astrid yawned.

“Tolstoy. A dead white guy.” Niska smiled in the dark.

Astrid smirked. “We’ll have a good Christmas tomorrow, right?”

“Right. Good night Astrid.”

Astrid closed the tiny distance between them and gave Niska a good night kiss. Just when Niska thought there was going to be silence, Astrid whispered, “‘Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a-’”

Niska grabbed a pillow and whacked Astrid over the head. “Go to sleep!”

“I can’t!” Astrid protested. “It’s Christmas Eve.”

Niska counted to ten. “If you don’t get to sleep now, you’re not getting your present tomorrow.”

“Fine.” Astrid rolled over, turning her back to Niska and taking the duvet with her.

Niska rolled over in the other direction, grabbing hold of her end of the duvet with two hands. _Two can play at this game..._

Amazingly, Astrid was asleep by the time Laura and Joe crept into the lounge to put Santa’s presents under the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> perky-psycho prompted: “Niska brings Astrid to the Elster/Hawkins family Christmas?”


End file.
